Sinful Collections
by And Thus She Is Missed
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-


Lol well... I wanna try doing a lemon so this monster came out... Flat out PwP or Porn without Plot. XD This is my first time doing something like this so reviews are welcome especially constructive ones. I'll be borrowing the semi direction of Tsumetai Miko BUT this is just a crack of it. I just need something to use as base for this lemony one-shot XD

Just for safety purposes; Kagome is 22 here(Think post!Shippuden) and Kakashi is 34(since his age gap with the genins/his students are roughly 12 years even in Tsumetai miko) so yeah...

huhuhue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 _Drinking Mayhem_

* * *

"One more pleeeaaseee!" the copy nin dazedly watched as Kagome giddily offered her glass to be refilled, cant help but finding the usually composed kunoichi's drunkness stupor undeniably adorable.

They were currently at the Red Senbon, one of the most famous pub in Konoha, drinking themselves to oblivion. If the great Sakura can see them now, Kakashi's pretty damn sure that the rosette's going to shove her chakra enhanced foot up his ass for tainting her _Kagome-sama_ with his filthy habits. And it did not help that the Red Senbon is famous for random kunoichis or female civilians getting knocked up due to their lack of concern for their customers.

But Kakashi must say so himself that their sukiyakis are just to _die_ for.

"Are you sure you can drink more?" the jonin asked as he stared at the numerous emptied bottle of sakes with an almost impressed air.

He remembered the time when his student( _ex-student)_ cant even handle a sip of the alcoholic beverage without falling in a dead like coma(or humiliating situations) yet here she is drowning in the same stuff as if she's the infamous Tsunade herself.

Kagome giggled and the silver haired man nearly did the same due to her cuteness.

"Maaa I can do thissss 'Kashi-chan!"

Yep. She's inebriated alright.

It was a chilly February night and the two members of Team Kakashi had found themselves at the pub drinking to the death when Kakashi saw his student entering the establishment on his way home. Like all responsible sensei( _ex-sensei)_ would do(not really), Kakashi followed after her and practically cornered the kunoichi in the middle of ordering her drink.

"Leave me alone Kakashi. Im legally allowed to drink myself to oblivion." was Kagome's straight reply after swallowing a big dose of sake in one go. Knowing his favorite female's famous hard-headedness, Kakashi sighed and merely took a seat and ordered the same.

The scarecrow is honestly surprised that the girl ordered the strongest sake available considering how his student hates anything alcoholic... Or how little tolerance she has on it.

"Would you mind giving me an explanation about this sudden interest in binge drinking?" he hissed as he waited for her answer, the sake burning a pleasant trail on his throat and showering his stomach with warmth.

Kagome shrugged.

"It's my anniversary." the answer was enough for Kakashi to stop interrogating his student almost immediately.

Her vague answer was not lost to the sharingan wielder.

It was years ago when the mysterious Taisho's past was left in the open and despite his own tragedy of a history, the jonin can't deny that the girl's was near nightmare-ish compared to his.

So ten crates(yes, crates) later, a positively giddy Kagome and a disoriented yet still fully awake Kakashi were a breath's width away from camping inside the pub then and there.

"I think that's enough." Kakashi took the abused ceramic cup from Kagome, thanking his numb tongue for not robbing him of his eloquent speech.

Kagome whined, reaching out to her beloved sake before promptly falling in a dead faint.

"Just put it on my tab." the jonin said to the bartender before focusing on stabilizing his body.

 _Everything_ just keeps on _spinning_.

The sharingan wielder wasted approximately five minutes gathering enough sense of balance before turning to his student( _ex-student ffs)_.

With her face flushed coupled with heavy breathing, Kagome had unknowingly sent Kakashi's alcohol ridden mind into overdrive.

' _Ok calm down Hatake. Think of the brats_.' his mind instantly went to the youngest Taisho and practically shivered.

His unhealthy interest on his kunoichi did not escape the purple eyed Taisho's ever sharp notice and if his memory serves him right, the kid jovially threatened that he has no qualms on robbing the shinobi his beloved family jewels if he so much as touch Kagome with filth running rampant around his brain.

The memory was enough to chase any semblance of excitement away from Kakashi' body.

 _For now that is._

"C'mere." some sort of miracle must have been blessed for Kakashi managed to secure the drunk kunoichi on his back, her slender arms loosely around his neck with the man's hand settled under the woman's bottom to prevent her from slipping off him.

The jonin did not acknowledge the fact that he's actually groping his teammate*.

He exited the pub, his lame excuse of a focus serving to be enough to stabilize his gait despite his feet trying to get in touch with the other. Kakashi wasn't really sure if it's the alcohol or his cunning way of thinking but his feet(which still refuse to separate completely) had led him to his own house instead of the Taisho estate.

Because of the sake hindering him of any logical thinking, the jonin merely shrugged and shuffled with his keys like a monkey high on mushrooms. Kakashi fumbled with the darn contraptions until the jingling objects fell off his fingers and unto his doormat.

" _Fuck it_." with a chakra enhanced kick, Kakashi entered his home and kicked the now broken door close, clumsily barring it shut with a chair.

He entered his living room, nearly squishing Kagome after trying to sit on his couch while forgetting that he has a package full of pretty priestess strapped to his back.

"Oh." the silver haired man dazedly said as he deposited the girl on his couch and dumped his lethargic body beside her.

Silence reigned.

Kakashi, with a half lidded eye, turned and stared at his company, dazed eyes marveling at her beauty which seemed to have been enhanced by maturity. While she might have been undeniably pretty during her genin days, the miko's attractiveness merely heightened when she grew up.

And Kakashi can't help but fall just as deeper.

He had always felt some sort of emotional bond with his favorite student especially because of their mutual loss of loved ones but that bond is just one of the many reasons why the Taisho caught one Hatake's scarred heart.

But that's a different story altogether.

"Huh?" his daze pondering was interrupted by the miko's confused voice, the girl looking around with a half lidded look.

"We're at my home." he answered the unasked question. Kagome's foggy steels honed directly at him and stayed.

A staring competition erupted.

Kakashi looked away first, his already alcohol-induced flush darkening at the almost sultry look Kagome was giving him.

"Ne, 'Kashi..." the nickname indicated that the miko is still undeniably drunk.

"Did'ya know zat Anko-zan haz veen hangin' outt wiwd Chakura-chan and mwee?" her voice, despite the slurred speech pattern was still highly arousing for the jonin due to the alcohol's effect.

"Hm? Why?" he nearly swallowed his tongue when the kunoichi changed position, Kakashi's mind short circuiting at the feeling of having a lap full of warm Kagome.

"She taught uz zome skillsssss." The miko, with thighs spread apart and snug around Kakashi was almost enough to render the poor jonin unconcious.

"Anko-chan said we should shry it." slender arms darted out and snaked around the stiff shinobi's neck, molten steel looking directly at wide onyx.

Kakashi swallowed.

His hormones reacted with a vengeance, making his heart beat loudly at his chest and blood rushing to certain... Delicate parts.

As if having their own minds, Kakashi's hands migrated to her waist, clutching the sinfully curved part as if his life depended on it.

In which, it kind of does.

" _And I want to try it on you_." the lack of slurring escapes Kakashi when the miko slowly tugged his mask down, his eyes following how hers seems to darken as it followed the path of the cloth cover. With his face completely bare and Kagome looking at him as if he's a piece of delectable meat, Kakashi audibly swallowed once more.

The miko brought up one hand, her beautiful fingers ghosting over the jonin's ringing skin, her soft skin running sensually over Kakashi's mildly parted lips.

His hitai te fell unnoticed, both of his eyes enraptured by the kunoichi's heated mercy, her forehead against his as her fingers remained torturing the poor shinobi. As if some sort of force granted Kakashi's unknown wish, the miko slanted her lips over his and the silverhead once more lost any of his well known cool.

A muffled but pleased groan erupted from the male, his hands gripping tightly at Kagome as the miko laid chaos on his _mind, body_ , and _soul_. Taking advantage of the jonin's lack of control, Kagome angled her head and plundered Kakashi's mouth with her nimble tongue. The shinobi jerked at the sudden intrusion, his hips grinding impulsively against his companion, sending pleasure-filled electricity shooting up both of their spines.

 _'H-how?'_ Kakashi's thoughts were clouded and jumbled, completely and utterly drunk with the sensation of Kagome's wet muscle caressing his warm cavern, making all logic and reasoning escape the boneless male's mind.

Kagome on the otherhand was relentless with her assault, the arousal she could feel, smell, _taste_ on the shinobi fueling her primal urge and making her feel much more drunk than she already was. His taste was wonderful on her tongue, all male and musky.

And it did not help that they have been drowning in some sort of sexual tension for years now.

She dragged her tongue against the roof of his mouth, her action once more earning another jerk from the pinned male beneath her. A sultry groan escaped her this time, Kakashi's arousal ricocheting off the charts due to the reaction from the miko.

His hands climbed up from it's death grip, one of his appendage settling on the kunoichi's nape while his other stayed on the middle of her back. With finally recovering some semblance of his wits, Kakashi finally moved. He returned the miko's assault with double the intensity, the hand against her drawing Kagome closer to him, eliminating the little space between them.

The shinobi tilted his head, his own tongue dancing with Kagome's like some sort of erotic tango.

They stayed like that for a while, both lost to the heady kisses they were both gifting the each other.

Kagome was the one who pulled away, her mildly swollen lips turning up into a mild smile as Kakashi unknowingly leaned towards her, as if still not content about his share of her kisses.

Suddenly, her surroundings shifted, the flare of chakra pulsing on her awareness. The miko blinked when her senses straightened only to see an absolutely flustered Kakashi hovering over her and the undeniable feel of a futon pressed against her back.

Kagome smiled as the shinobi once more bore down on her lips, his own pairs slanting deliciously against her.

The great Hatake was indeed a genius for managing to do a shunsin* despite being drunk as a skunk.

Kakashi was too busy drowning in Kagome's taste that he failed to notice the sudden absence of his jonin vest.

Though Kagome soon fixed that.

"What the-" mildly disoriented due to the surprising chill on his chest, the jonin looked down and saw his shirt sliced neatly in the middle along with his inner spandex.

"Do you really-" he was interrupted when the kunoichi reversed their position, once more pinning him beneath the mercy of her legs. Another hot bolt of pleasure lance up his form at the sight of Kagome so sinfully bathed in moonlight, her eyes glowing with blatant _want_.

His eyes followed her movement as the miko reached up to tug her hair loose from its tight fashion, rich ebony falling around her, serving as a beautifully dark halo.

Kagome leaned down, trapping them both in her self made prison of ebony curtain. This time, her kiss was sweet and loving, her pace languid as if enjoying every second she's giving Kakashi.

The shinobi equally accepted with the same gentleness.

The miko withdrew and began planting kisses on the jonin's muscular throat, occasionally leaving love bites which never failed to garner a shuddering moan from the rapidly breathing male.

With his masculinity quite trampled on, the unmasked male took control and flipped them over, pinning Kagome's arms above her head to stop the kunoichi from pushing him back.

Kakashi made his own version of the miko's earlier action, causing liquid fire to burn a path on the female's neck with his lips, teeth and sensuous tongue. His action earned him a wanton mewl from the kunoichi beneath him, making his already hurting member straining against his pants quite savagely. With her attention mildly askew from the love bites, Kakashi's hands slowly made work with the miko's clothes, deft fingers unraveling ties and loosening folds. Her chest binding came next, the bandage fluttering uselessly beside his futon freeing Kagome's plump globes of flesh. The jonin retreated and glanced down, his vision momentarily going white at the deadly image before him.

Kagome laid among his sheets, expression utterly destructive for any sane man, beautiful hair spread around her like some glorious halo, steel eyes molten down to warm cobalts as she pinned him with a desire filled gaze. With an erotic flush staining her face, his eyes followed the reddening of her skin and settled on the most delectable pair of breasts he has ever seen topped with pink, hard nipples.

He swallowed for the third time.

The alcohol inside his system buzzed again, once more fueling the shinobi to claim his prize. Remembering something about his miko, a sly grin made itself present on his face and Kagome remained oblivious, the blood and alcohol rushing rapidly on her system skewing with her senses. The silver haired jonin leaned down and none too gently bit the kunoichi's ear.

The effects was instantaneous.

" _Hnggghhhaah~"_ something akin to a cry of release came from Kagome and Kakashi groaned, the utter lewdness of it almost enough to make him come then and there. The jonin released the sensitive appendage and began torturing his female with brief but still sinful licks. If there was one weakness his strong female has, it would be the undeniable sensitivity of her erogenous ears.

Kakashi's hands, now free from his gloves, crept up from Kagome's waist and latched unto the miko's heaving breasts. The Taisho cried in pleasure, her back arching unto the jonin who readily worshiped the kunoichi's body like a temple.

Kakashi slinked down and took a plump breast to his mouth, covering the marble like pearl with his warm, moist cavern. With Kagome obviously drunk in pleasure, the feeling multiplied when the male added some of his tongue skills. The flexible muscle swirling over her hard nipple and adding moisture to her already soaked womanly area.

Kakashi released the rich flesh with a wet plop before doing the same to it's neglected twin, his hands busy on freeing the miko of her undergarments.

The knowledge of how he managed to wriggle his way out of his own was lost to the ninja, his focus solely on giving pleasure to the panting woman beneath him. He came up for another kiss, intertwining his fingers with her tightly and Kagome's heart swelled at the action despite her drunk state.

Unbiddenly, tears surfaced from her closed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi worriedly asked after breaking his gentle kiss, eyes wide as glistening droplets rolled down the woman's cheeks. Fear and dejection sprung inside his heart.

Instead of answering, Kagome shook her head and let out a soft laugh. Her unoccupied hand gripped Kakashi's as he wiped at her tears, bringing the calloused appendage to her lips in a passionate kiss.

" _Aishite."_ no amount of alcohol can make Kakashi deaf to that kind of confession and the shinobi stilled.

"W-what did you say?" Despite the rapid growing of joy and pleasure on his chest, the shinobi is still doubtful especially with the amount of alcohol they both ingested, for all he knows she might be thinking of a wrong person.

"Im drunk but Im not out of my mind." She suddenly said as if knowing what he was thinking. "I love you Kakashi... Since all those years ago when you saved me from the darkness of my own heart." while she was sure that she's not spewing lies because of being inebriated, Kagome would not deny that the alcohol helped on saying what her heart has been dying to confess for a while now.

The male stilled for a while, his eyes unreadable as it bore holes unto Kagome's eyes.

Then he blinked.

"Wh-what? A-are you-?!" The miko owlishly looked as droplets landed on her face. "Are you cryi-hmph!" Kakashi slammed his lips against hers, tongue dominating over her sweet little cave with a raging inferno that honestly made her think as if she'd burning and drowning at the same time. With their passions rekindled with their declaration, the lovers lost themselves in love.

Knowing that both of them is both physically and emotionally ready, the shinobi distracted the miko with his kisses and slowly positioned himself between her legs. He took her hand and wove his fingers with hers once more, feeling her squeeze his hand in return. He pushed the head of his member inside her swollen folds and his eyes nearly rolled at the back of his head at how hot and slick _and wet_ she is against his sensitive organ. Pushing softly, the scarred shinobi advanced his intrusion but jerked to a stop when his dick reached the female's undeniable symbol of purity.

 _Oh._

The Hatake met the Taisho's eyes with a wide, questioning look, his mind reeling at the information of being her _first._ Despite the hot pain originating from her womanhood, Kagome smiled and cupped his cheek with her unoccupied hand and nodded.

 _Do it._

Kakashi brushed away strands of hair plastered on her forehead, his eyes softening at how _beautiful_ she is and how gratifying the feeling of being the only one allowed to see her at such delectable state. He kissed away the tears of pain that accumulated beside her striking eyes, apologizing for the pain he gave and is about to give. Distracting her with a searing kiss, the scarred male sheathed himself in one smooth thrust.

Both gasped.

Kakashi has his fair share of knowledge about the female anatomy but he didn't expect that a woman's core has the ability to bite at a dick in such a way as Kagome is doing to him at this very moment.

" _K-kami..."_ the male panted and struggled to chase away the stars that flashed momentarily in his vision, his hand gripping tightly at his lover's. He moaned at the sensation of her silky walls around his pulsing manhood, the utter tightness of her enough to push him over the edge.

The miko felt her back arch in an almost painful way when his girth seated itself inside of her completely, a sharp cry of pain mixed with pleasure ripping itself away from her throat. She felt her walls quiver against his and she mewled, the discomfort slowly ebbing away to unadulterated pleasure.

Slowly, Kakashi began moving after stabilizing himself in order to not completely crush his female beneath him, his hips finding rhythm as he began picking up pace. Soon enough, the sound of flesh slapping around together and their mixed breathless moans and groans rang through the small room as it bounced erotically around the walls. Kakashi bared his teeth as he pistoned himself to her, her fire-like cavern feeling so wonderful to his purpling member. Gasping as the shinobi hit a particular spot that made her see stars, Kagome felt the primal surge course through her veins and she felt her canines lengthen.

The two lost themselves and began bucking and thrusting wantonly, both feeling the tightening coil inside of their bodies and more than willing to let it got.

With a jarring thrust that triggered a sacred spot, a garbled cry came from the miko and she latched unto the man's straining neck, his blood tasting so delicious mixed with white pleasure that it ripped a second release from the shaking female. Kakashi cried her name when her walls constricted to the point of almost being painful around him, her release drawing out his. As he felt himself empty his seed to her womb, the sudden pain that exploded on his neck caused some sort of reaction to his _still_ reacting manhood that made him nearly crying to the heavens.

They shook like crazy for a good amount of time, their hips occasionally jerking from the aftershocks of their sinful climax.

Kakashi collapsed on top of Kagome, his limbs feeling like jelly as he panted like a dog in heat. He noticed that their hand was still intertwined and let out a soft smile, fighting away the sweet embrace of sleep.

Kagome finally came down from her euphoric high, feeling the effects of their lovemaking and the alcohol kicking in as her body laid limply under the shinobi's muscular form. Gathering enough strength to roll over, Kakashi landed on his side as he took the boneless female with him, ending up with her sprawled halfway on top of the jonin with her eyes already half-lidded. He gathered her in his arms after managing on throwing the disarrayed blanket over them to ward the chill of the night away from their sweat soaked bodies.

With barely hanging unto consciousness, the shinobi leaned down and planted a loving kiss on the crown of the kunoichi's crown of hair.

 _"Aishitemasu."_

* * *

"Oi! ERO-JI! OPEN UPPPP!" Naruto banged against his former sensei's door. "KAGGY IS MISSINGGGG!"

"Pipe down Naruto it's still early in the morning!" Sakura berated from the other side of the door still clad on her cherry printed pajamas. Beside her, the Uchiha twins grumpily scowled at the loud blond, also in their pajamas and still halfway asleep.

"It's ok Hakudoshi-kun, Kanna-chan, we'll find her." The two yokai scowled at the pinkette's words, their worry still obviously blatant to their ethereal faces. Imagine their shock when their sister failed to come home and they woke up with no miko in the vicinity.

If only they could calm down a bit and use their nose _then_ they'll have an idea on what exactly happened.

" _For fuck sakes!"_ Sasuke suddenly exploded, his low blood pressure running his already short fuse out. With a strong kick, the door(poor poor door) fell completely of it's hinges and soared inside the jonin's home.

"H-hey!" Sakura's outburst was left unheard as the group of grumpy, worried nins swarmed inside the messy house.

"Mou! We can't just barge inside! Sensei's gonna kill us!"

"One, we already did. Two, he's not our sensei anymore." Itachi stated in an almost _I-dont-give-a-shit_ expression before following after the rest of the group upstairs led by a stampeding Naruto.

Sighing in defeat, the rosette colored kunoichi followed after in a much more sedated pace.

"Ero-Ji!" the jinchuuriki bellowed as he swung the door to his ex-sensei's room open. His blue eyes immediately honing on the big lump hidden by the thick maroon blanket.

The Uchihas raised a brow at the other pair of twins.

"What's up with you two?" Sasuke asked seeing the stricken expression of the two fair-haired teens. Kanna's usually impassive expression was morphed into something akin to mortified, her void eyes looking at the futon with horror. Her brother was not fairing any better.

He was way _way worse._

The poor teen was gaping with purple eyes wide and glassy, his brow twitching eraticaly with his mouth opening and closing. A sound similar to a strangled cat emitting from him.

"Oi! I said wake-THE _FUCK?!"_ Sasuke and Itachi snapped their attention to Naruto and...

 _Imploded._

"What the hell?" Sakura muttered from the hallway. "Hey what's going on in... there..." jade eyes fell on the oblivious forms of her friend and former sensei.

 _Oh._

"Why are you guys so loud?" Kakashi groaned as he sat, his sleep-ridden mind still not functioning properly.

 _Kami his head hurts!_

Sakura would've died of nosebleed then and there if not for the fact that the pure killing intent coming out in waves from her male companions was enough to chase any hormones away.

Blinking at the sudden silence, the silver haired shinobi stared and finally noticed the two Taisho's hell like glowers.

Then the happenings from the night before crashed to him like a bullet train.

Kakashi stiffened.

"Hngghh..." the small sound of discomfort broke the tense silence, all eyes landing on the (thankfully)covered miko who waved a bare arm around.

"'Kashi...Cold..." a sound of contentment came from Kagome as her arm hit Kakashi's waist, the limb darting around him as the kunoichi curled around him like an affectionate kitten.

"W-wait! I can explain!" The shinobi spluttered with his hands raised in defense.

His words were ignored.

"GAH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto bellowed as he flung himself at the jonin who ducked out of the way, ending up with him nearly squishing the slumbering female under him.

Chaos soon followed with the two pairs of twins giving their own retribution to the panicking Kakashi who was forced to defend himself with Kagome rooting him in place.

"W-WOah! DONT USE A KATON HERE!" Sasuke shifted through handsigns, ready to blast his ex-sensei off the face of the planet.

With a single handseal left, the lioness awoken.

 _"GET THE FUCK OUT!"_ Kagome bolted from the futon, her steel eyes raging with the fury of a bear disturbed from it's hibernation.

Sasuke choked at his jutsu and soon enough, smoke began coming out of his nose and ears, but his eyes remained stuck unto...

 _Oh god._

Itachi equally stared with the same intensity, fingers twitching at his sides. Kanna acted fast and whacked her brother out cold with her mirror, doing the same to a gaping Naruto in two seconds flat.

Tackling the kunoichi, Kakashi gripped the blanket over the squirming female before looking over his shoulder with the flames of hell raging in his eyes, Sharingan morphing into his terrifying mangekyou.

 _"Run."_

That day, Konoha received a grim reminder, they cower over the fear of one Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Well... lol. AHAHAHA I can't believe I just did this... Do remember folks, this is my first lemon so things are relatively tame. And besides, I want my first time(pun not intended) to be sweet and passionate y'know?

But the next chapter might wild and raunchy and just plain porn XD

So... Thoughts?

*Well... Their in the same Jonin team so yeah. They're teammates now.

*Body flicker jutsu


End file.
